


Dragon's Fairytale

by LaureLey, Nobody_Alchemist



Series: Esteban/Rain [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/pseuds/Nobody_Alchemist
Summary: Short snippets surrounding Esteban and Rain, ~200-1000 words long each
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Esteban/Rain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313435
Kudos: 1





	1. Sleepy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



She peeked into the living room, rubbing eyes that felt abused for the lack of sleep her rounded tummy caused her again. Someone had kicked her awake, one of her two little new ones, and once awake, his lack of warmth had sent her searching for him through their house.

She found them as suspected in the living room, a low light snared on the low table by the side of the couch. Splayed out on his back, Esteban had little Soren tucked by his side and carefully curled around an arm as he stared at the screen. Belle, less fussy, and easy to please, had curved onto her father's shoulder with a big pillow, her eyes drooping as she watched the little dragon on the screen collect gems with clever jumps. None of them seemed to notice her quite yet.

It was a darling sight, one that threw the mother's annoying lack of sleep out the window and let in a warmth of tenderness instead, moved by the pretty picture her family created. Silent, she dared not to disrupt them, and instead, reached to the kitchen to prepare them some hot cocoa.

Rain stood in front of the stove, waiting for the mixture to be ready, head high upon a cloud of happy thoughts. A hand to her tummy, she caressed the two bundles of love she carried, wondering who they will be, how they will look, and simply bask at the thought of their expanding happy family. She was thankful for everything life has given her- what Esteban had given her. Her dreams came true, all thanks to the great big fluffy heart of her husband who accepted her into his life so openly. And here she was, soon a mother of four- or five depending on her lover's mood.

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by her task, the smell and steam of the hot drink bringing her back to reality. The cocoa ready, she poured the mixture in their cups, added marshmallows within, and carried it all to the living room upon a tray.

Belle's little eyes had closed while Rain had been away, and a tiny pool of drool was gathering on the pillow beneath her. Soren, frowning at the TV where a loading screen had appeared, suddenly perked up at his mom, and Esteban preemptively cooed and shushed their baby boy to calm him down before they woke Belle. Carefully, he released their toddling boy to the floor, where he waddled up to his mom in little more than a nighty-diaper.

"Let her put it down," his father whispered lowly, curving both arms around little Belle as he sat up as well, shifting her with the pillow until she was pressed to the arm of the couch. Once she was settled and comfortable, the young father rose to meet his wife, curling an arm around her shoulder as Soren had claimed her arms as soon as the tray was placed down.

She picked up her toddler boy into her arms with slight difficulty, settling him above her large tummy. She kissed his cheek lovingly before turning to her husband, claiming a kiss from him.

A kiss he happily returned with a tiny "mwah!~" as he often did when close to their little babies, showing just how much he loved his wife that he was happy everyone knew about them kissing. He supported her back as he returned the same to their squirming little boy who laid his head on his mother's shoulder to escape the puppy kiss, and Esteban tugged at Rain to sit her down onto the sofa gently, firmly having her rest before she overexerted herself. Once she was curved on the couch, Esteban fetched the little green cup that Soren always picked, and helped his son take the liquid carefully before pressing the controller into Rain's hands with a grin, inviting her to entertain their little monster.

To which she happily obliged, now used to the controller ever since her lover initiated her to his games. Thankfully, it was one of the joyful, easy games that did not need her to know complex interfaces or button combinations, so she played with lightheartedly, relaxing next to her happy family.

"Late night for our little dragons?" she asked softly as she looked towards their sleeping toddler of the pair.

"Ni'tma'es," came Soren's little voice, passing the cup to his father so that he could cuddle closer to his mother. His little head drooped onto her lap where he squirmed for a moment before settling, fussing whenever his view of the tv was broken. Esteban placed his cup back on the table for now, before going around to Rain's other side, plopping down on the couch as well and tugging little Belle back onto his own lap. He invited Rain to sprawl against him as much as she could, his lips straying against her hair and cheek as he tugged her forwards, brushing her hair away from her neck in swooping, gentle motions.

"Nightmares?" the mother repeated, passing a hand into her son's hair during one the game's cutscenes. She repeated the motion as much as she could, unable to offer the kid a reassuring kiss. "But mommy and daddy are here to protect you now" she reassured in a soft and calming voice.

"Not mine!" Her little boy fussed. "Belle." Still, he was quickly soothed by the splay of her fingers, and hardly wished to move more. But of course, even while Belle managed to drop back to sleep, soothed by her father's presence-- Soren was more than eager to watch the play of the little dragon more, riveted as he was to the tale. His skin warmed her thigh every time he grew fearful that she would fall off the edges.

"Oh" Rain chuckled softly "I see. And you take advantage of it so you can watch the game and not sleep?" she asked, not quite scolding, not quite encouraging his behaviour either. Still, she continued playing, enjoying this peaceful moment as a family.

Soren didn't grace that with a reply. Already, he knew how to pick his battles, and maybe even feigned sleep if only to avoid her question, even though he was quite transfixed on the game. Esteban used a pause between enemies to pass her own cup of cocoa as he reached for the controller, slipping his arm underneath hers to hold her close despite the loose cluster their little family found themselves in.

Rain did not add anything, nor replied to her lover's move, simply taking what little comfort she could, considering her expanded stomach. Still, she felt slightly more comfortable than in her bed.


	2. Northern Cold

Her tiny form was held to his bulk, a soft sigh warming her in the cold, wintery night. She wasn't faring well. She couldn't fair well, not inside the drafty caverns-- not inside the damp ground. He shouldn't have taken her here. But this was her choice, and this was the only comfort he could bring her-- breathe warmth and gentle breaths over her as Rain settled in the crook of his forelimb, shivering even under the hefty furs he'd cradled over her fragile form.

She tried. She tried hard to resist, to make herself strong, to be able to bear the cold despite the elements working against her. Yet, she couldn't but shiver endlessly like a leaf, taking what she could from her dragon lover's protection and warmth, boosting her will to relax- but she was too weak, too frail to fight properly against the biting ice temperature within the caves. "I-I'm- s-s-s-sorry... E-Est-Esteban...." She tried to utter from her trembling lips.

His draconian whimper rumbled through the cave, echoing into some far off passage like a thunder storm. Nuzzling, gentle with her-- always gentle with her-- the young dragon tried to apologize once more, before his heated breath overtook her again, tasting of sulfur and ashes in the back of her throat.

"I-It's okay- M-My Love..." her eyes opened, looking right up to him, reaching a hand underneath his muzzle and leaning her forehead upon it. "I ha-have you to protect me... H-Have I not...?" She tried to reassure him, hoped that he would not regret their decision...

Last thing she wanted was to separate from him.

Esteban snorted at this, before plucking one of the bear skins from her, and throwing it back onto the nest he'd made her-- pelts upon pelts of warmth, piled like a fort rather than a bed. splayed over it, the fur gave her a nice protection as he laid his little lover down carefully, drawing the other pelts above her before breathing down upon her.

And shifting.

He was naked for moments, darting underneath the furs as well, bare and warm, no matter how small or how big his form was. He'd thought his heat as a dragon would help her better-- but it was his human skin which felt warmer to her touch now, warm and strong and ever, ever so close to her hands, to her cheek, to her hold. Her shivers doubled as he dragged her against him, plastering her over his own body as he kissed her brow, her cheek, her mouth, the lightest edge of a whimper still hiding behind his throat.

He could feel her hitched sigh of comfort, the heat from his skin bringing her more than his draconian form could. Her cheeks flushed much more now that she was so close, buried under his naked body. Still, she did not complain, couldn't complain. This was the better solution, not to mention how much more delightful it was to sleep against his softer skin and within his protective arms.

"I'm sorry," her lover whispered, akin to a kicked dog rather than the great beast he'd held her as mere moments before. His gaze held all of his apology, and his mouth held all of his regrets. "You'd be warmer in a human town." Not out here, to the North, where their last refuge was. Not out here, in the snowy lands, where only their heat remained stout against the winds. Not out here.

"No..." she shivered in a whisper. "no, Esteban... I don't want to leave you... I would rather brave all the worst weather in the world whether then be separated from you, My Love... For you are my life, my dream... And I can never- _ever_ let you go..." She whispered against his skin, drawing herself closer than possible against his solid frame.

Her words soothed him, but he still felt useless, drawing her so tightly to himself she barely had the space to breathe. His lips traced the strands of her hair as he went on.

"And you are my love. My hoard. My precious girl, you are my everythin'."


	3. Mud and muck

The thread of his feet left gouges on the mucked rocky grounds, trudging through the mud and rain. His wings were tucked tight against the precious girl he was carrying, fretting over her even as the wind buffered him on and on. The ascent was difficult-- the cliff even more so, but he waded on through with hardly a break, his muscles quivering under the effort. Lightning streaked the sky and Esteban hissed a breath in before thunder cracked overhead, like crumpled paper.

Just a little further. He just needed to make it a little further, really, and they would be safe. Another breath of the north wind slammed into him, forcing him to take a stance against it-- his tail shifted wildly to keep his balance. A slender hand caught at the spread of his heartbeat, and he adjusted his hold yet again, fearful of squashing her-- even more worried that she would catch a cold. Rain was too fragile, too delicate to make this trek, but they'd needed to, and now they only needed to get home, despite the angry weather.

Just a little further, he repeated to himself, seeing the porch of their little abode tucked away by the rocks, sheltered by the branches of a tall oak which whipped about in the fierce wind. Just a little further. Purple eyes shifted to the muddy ground, finding the rocks that they had placed along the path-- little steps to help them in the climb. Now they kept him steady on the squelching ground, and he couldn't have the energy to be thankful for their foresight even though he was, deeply so. Just a little further.

The oak sheltered them from the worst of the pouring averse, and three more steps brought them further in to their porch. Its floor was wet-- of course it was-- but it was steady. It was stable. Great wings of leather and blood unfolded just a bit, so he could glance at her tired stare for a moment, a breath-- but Rain was already shuffling, worried--

"Ey, ey it's okay, love," he mentioned, barely heard through the battling wind. "We're home." His chin jutted to the door as Rain took in a glance at the unlit light on the porch, recognizing it for its little Fae-soft designs that they'd painted on the glass. That she had. Esteban "helped". A tiny smile crooked her delicate lips, before she reached and snagged at the doorknob, clicking it open so that her monstrous lover could step within.

"Thanks, Rainy-love."

Their home was dark, shadowed and gloomy, and Esteban set her down near their door. She hardly moved on, shivering by his side in the moaning wind until he shuffled his feet along the welcome mat, scrapping off what little mud he could get to. His wings didn't shift from her shoulders more than a shudder, and at long last, they closed the door.

Warmth shuffled about her until her husband drew himself back, the great leather parting to settle at his back once more. Pale and shivering in the cold, his little lover was almost frost-like; delicate, snowflake hands rubbing at her upper arms lightly before she set them about her belly, round like the moon under the split of her too-small cloak.

The flare of a flame only needed a moment, and Esteban rushed to set her before the fire, pulling their spare, ratty couch so close to the hearth she could almost shy away from it. He hardly gave her any option but to sit down on it, quickly striding about the room as he fetched hot water, then cloths, and blankets, and his big, misshapen shirt she'd worn one too many times.

She knew he fully intended to wash her when he settled at her feet, his wings and tail heaping on the ground on each side of him as he reached for her shoes. They were muddy, dirty and cold, but his large hands were only too quick in removing them, eager to warm her up as quickly as possible.

"Banny?" she whispered quietly, toes wormed out of the thin socks that were all her shoes allowed for, with how swollen her feet had gotten. It was no wonder her lover kept her from walking nowadays, no matter how much Adrian had fussed and roared, diminutive compared to Esteban's sheer height. Nevermind that he now towered all the more, taller due to his form.

The tip of his ears quipped up at her call, though he didn't raise slitted eyes to watch her back, focused, instead, on running a warm, wet cloth over her swollen foot. It made her shiver.

Her voice lowered purposefully as he rinsed the cloth, reaching back to her other boot and repeating the action there too- muddy laces undone, and the brush of heat onto her skin, laying it close so that it could warm her down to her bones. "Banny," his lover called again, mournful this time; low and careful. Her free toes skittered along the edge of his arm delicately, and the gesture finally had him rising gleaming, shadowed eyes up to her own, with ears lowered behind his head as he looked up at her.

"I'm cold." Fragile, delicate Rain. She was so thin one would see through her if not for the babies that she was growing. It was no wonder she felt the cold as acutely, and Esteban opened his mouth, but she wasn't done.

"Hold me?" Her arms stretched towards him in her demand, and she saw the slow glance that rose over her shivering form.

"But tea--" her lover protested, even as she made a face at the beverage, her eyes lowering and her lower lip vanishing under his suggestion. She didn't want tea-- she couldn't get coffee-- and the water would keep him away regardless, and this was not what she wanted. The stroke of the wet cloth cleansed her feet again, caressing away the last of the mud and muck that had made it to her ankles, before Esteban turned to set it down-- missing her gentle pouting.

She gazed at him, longing for more, but unwilling to say it when Esteban shuffled about to their tiny kitchen, his tail smacking into the chairs when he turned too quickly. Their home was too small for them- their home would be too small for them all, but the wilderness stretched for miles from here, hills and valleys and forests surrounding the tiny abode, theirs for the silence and for the cheers and for the laughter that would follow. They would grow here-- secluded, but loving, but bright, but happy, and never would there be anyone that could threaten their peace of mind. Secluded.

She glanced at the weather outside and its darkness, sheets of rain pouring like cascades that would wash away the world, leaving them alone, atop their tiny mountain, to watch the land turn to water and back, the ark that would cradle the dawn of their home, of their love, of their family. Shivers raced along her spine, before his tiny wife breathed deeply through her nose, and out through her mouth, and snagged the dress from her fragile form.

Another deep breath stopped her from squeaking in the cold, shifting air of the cabin, and her hair splayed water across the length of her back and down her front, curling across her tender form. She heard his movement more than saw him, reaching to help her with anything that she may need, but Rain's eyes only remained onto her lover's shoulder, not bold enough to meet his own as she stretched her arms out to him, pale, snowflake-white parting the long strands of her midnight hair, like a maiden from a wood so deep and dark; a forest of secrets and hushed murmurs whispering sweet temptations. Her lips parted under the cold, pink under her previous bite.

"Hold me," she requested, her gaze soft as she finally raised it to his own. Blood had gathered at her lips, and her hair parted delicately on each side of her head, the right bangs tucked over the curve of her ear before it fell, dripping beads like a waterfall of black silks across her skin, the bony pallor of a shoulder peeking from the dark mass. Sitting straight, with her frost-smoothed skin spilling from a darkness so thorough, peeked a blossom-soft pink from between the strands, pebbled from the cold and the water that ran in tiny streams along her skin, and down to the roundness of her stomach. A nymph from the stream, inviting, enticing him to the grove of her limbs, offering him the secrets that she kept.

She heard the swear onto the sigh that escaped her lover's lips as he gave in to her request, ears flicked backwards even as he perched onto the same seat that had cradled her. She let him move her like a doll, too tired and cold to protest as he lifted and circled her; a beast crouching over his cub, engulfing her into his warmth from the neck down. His wings were warmer than any blanket, and Rain soaked from them the comfort and love she had been needing, her head leaning lightly against her lover's collarbone. His tail was wrapped around her ankles before she could blink away exhaustion, and Esteban's cheek atop her hair made her smile.

"Yer gonna catch a cold," her lover protested weakly, tucking her close as he could dare, and nuzzling the curve of her neck, which made her shiver. "See?" He half-rose with his tone, quick to action, but his tiny wife was too swift in pinning him down, holding onto the back of their seat to stop him.

"You did that on purpose." Upturned eyes were met with a vehement pout, neither willing to give, but both too exhausted to keep, and their clash lasted no more than a second. An arm surrounded her hips where he could, pressed into the swell of their growing children, and his warmth roamed against her skin, the other hand stroking a meaningless path along her stretch marks.

Relaxing, Rain leaned back against her husband again, and let the seconds drip between her fingers, neither awake, nor dozing; simply being, with him. Where they were.

The fire would have to be stroked, she knew, and much as she didn't want to, Esteban was right, and she should have a cup of tea. But for now, his presence was enough, and Rain let the surrounding scent of hearth and ashes, of dragon-kin and safety lull her to sleep.


End file.
